warcraft_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jak rpit orka
Orkové jsou jedna z ras, která má nejstarší tradice z možných hratelných, protože se nacházejí v mnoha fantazi knihách Warcraft. Jejich cesta od nevinnosti,korupci, k vykoupení z nich dělá rasu, která zasluhuje pozornost. Jméno Jedna ze zásadních věcí, které byste měli vědět je ta, že jejich křestní jméno je jim dáváno ihned při narození zatímco jejich příjmení je buď akt zásluhy nebo měli slavného předka, zbraň. Například název Doomhammer je jednaz již vyskytujících se věcí. Příklady Khazoth Slagfury Fren Wolfmane Na konec: Například Slagfury jej ak název válečného kladiva jednoho z předků klanu Khazoth, který vykoval a stalo se tak jeho přijmením. Wolfmane, mohl být slavný za zabití vlka, pro neuvěřitelného vlčího spolčeníka, nebo opět po smrti příbuzného předka. Důležitá poznámka je, že může být pouze jedna osoba toho samého příjmení. Zatímco Telkar Doomhamer byl na živu, byl Ogrim Doomhammer znám pouze jako Ogrim až po smrti Telkara si přivlastnil jméno Doomhammer. Životní styl V knize "Rise of the horde" zjistíme mnoho o orčím stylu života. Orkové obvykle spí na postelích potaženou kůží koda a vysltanou slámou. Orkové neměli poštu a nenosili plátovou zbroj to až po korupci, předtím nosili koženou zbroj, která splynula s přírodou. V dávných dobách byl obřad klíčová záležitost. Mladí orkové se prověřili tím, že dokázali sami zabít talbuka. Člověk by si myslel, že tento obřad přetrval dodnes což je pravda, narozdíl od zabijení talbuků dnes zabijí kance, škorpiony a jiné dravce. 'Jídlo' Orkové mají tendeci jíst buď syrové maso a nebo maso tuhé jak popisuje kniha "rise of the horde". Jejich kuchyně se obvykle skládá z jednoho kusu syrového masa, vzácného kusu masa a jednoho kusu vařeného masa. Obvykle orkové nejsou gurmány a jedí tak tvrdé pečivo a tvrdé maso, jen zřídka kdy jedí zeleninu. Občas si dají i rybu. 'Víra' Orkové ctí své předky nade vše ostatní a to již dávno před tím než byli zkorupováni. Když Naaru onemocněl v Oshu'gun přílákal tak duchy, aby vysvětili horu. Ještě k tomuto dni orkové uctívají své předky, ale nyní většina orků uznává spíše elemntály a přírodu. Čest Pro orky je jejich samotná čest prvotní a čest jejich klanu až druhořadá. Ork beze cti je umístěn až na nejspodnější příčku jejich společnosti spolu s tuláky a černokněžníky. Být pohostěn orkem je pro jiného orka jednou z největší poct, které se mu může dostat. To je také důvod proč orkové a taureni se stali tak rychle spojenci a přáteli, protože rasa taurů nabídla orkům přístřeší a pomoc ve chvíli kdy připluli na Kalimdor. Sexismus a rasismus Ve společnoti orků nejsou rozdíli mezi muži a ženami. Tudíž ženy zde mají stejnou váhu jako muži a mohou vykonávat tu samou práci jako muži. Očekává se odnich totéž, že pokud jsou povoláni do bitvy budou stát vedle svých protějšů v jedné bojové linii. Je to stejné jako ve World of Warcraft, kde jejich rozdíli mezi muži jsou pouze kosmetické. Vlčí společníci Jsme zpět na Draenoru před korupcí. Orkové přistupovali k vlčím mazlíčkům stejně jako k jinému bojovníkovi, proto také vlky respektovali. Během korupce, byli poznamenáni démonickou magií a stali se jen dalším nástrojem pro ničení. Nyní se však zdá, že jde o kombinaci obou. Zatímco je orkové uctívají jako své koně, je jen málo těch, kteří se vydají do divočiny, aby vytvořili pouto s divkokými vlky. A ještě méně se stává, že by orkové dávali jména svým mountům. Osobnosti Orkové mají zřetelnou směs v jejich morálce a přístupu. Existuje mnoho druhů orků znichž každý má svého vůdce a tradice na nichž jsou druhy založeny. Zatímco každý ork je jiných, tak většinou orkové - ale ne všichni jsou vázani silným smyslem pro čest a morálku. Pokud se někdy podívate na filmy "Predator" pochopíte, že orkové ze světa Warcraft a těchto filmů mají mnoho společného a sdílí mnoho podosbností. Oba mají válku jako společnost, která je založena na síle a cti. Oba jsou také přirození bojovníci a lovci. Mějte napaměti, že lovec mezi orkama není jen clasa, ale spíše se jedná o profesi. Všichni orkové na Draenoru byli lovci a lovili talbuky a další zvířata jako potravu. 'Doomhammer Archetyp' Je to přirozený vůdce orků. Tito orkové se téměř vždy dostanou na vysoká postavení mezi válečníky a stratégy. Tent druh orků by se raději obětoval proto, aby jeho druh ve zrbani nepadl. Jsou více bojovnější než například Thrall a snaží se korupci svých lidí potlačit silou. Dále věří v to, že jakákoliv rasa má dostat šanci na to, aby se ukázala jako čestná. 'Thrall Archetyp' Tento typ orka je velice diplomatický a porozumívající než jiná orčí osobnost. Jsou to odpůrci rasismu a pozdněcování strachu, který by mohl opět nastolit vládu démonů jako kdysi. Odmítají si přiznat, že mír je nedosažitelný a usilují o něj každým dnem, aby mohli spokojeně dál žít své životy. Něktří z tohoto typu orků jsou důvěřiví, jiní se zase velmi rádi rozzuří. Tak jako tak, tento typ orka je nejnovějším typem orka na Azerothu. 'Grom Archetyp' Nejvíce tvrdohlavý, panovačný,drzý typ orka, kterého můžete nalézt. Jsou vvolenými jedinci pro korupci přes dobrou povahu, některých z nich. Jsou první kdo vyjádří svůj nesouhlas také první kdo se uchýlí k bytví a násilí. Moc toho nevědí, nedůvěřují moc novým spojencům a moc proto neuělají, abyto nebylo vidět. Obvykle pokud má ork takovýto postoj tak moc dlouho na živu nevydrží, pokud ovšem nemá dostatečný respekt a čest ostatních orků. 'Guldan Archetyp' Tento typ orka je skvělým manipulátrem. Většina z nich vypadá velice civilozavaně a vzdělaně na povrch, ikdyž nejsou moc fyzicky zdatní nejsou tak velkou hrozbou. Nicméně jejich skutečná hrozba je jejich intelekt, kterým dokáží přechytračit a využít jedince ve svůj prospěch. 'Klany' Klany jsou důležitou součástí kultury orků. Klan hodně rozhoduje o charakteru jednotlivých orků o jejich osobnosti a historii. Každý kladn má své obřadní rituály.Takže si můžete sami vybrat ke kterému klanu se přidáte. Froswotlf klan *'Minulí vůdci - Garad, Durotan, Thrall' *'Aktuální vůdce - Drek´Thar' *'Barvy klanu - modrá a bílá' *'Pevnosti - Frostwolf Keep, Orgrimmar' 'Forstwolf klan byl jeden z původních orských klanů pocházejících z planety Draenor. Když Guldan z počátku sblížil náčelníky nabídkou jak zíkat nesmírnou moc tím, že vypíjí krev Mannorotha, tak pouze jeden z náčelníků odmítlu (Durotan z kmene Frostwolf). Durotna, byl ten kdo obhajoval staré tradice orků, začal mluvit vehemetne proti Guldanovi a černokněžníkům Stínové rady. Z tohot odůvodu, Guldan prohlásil, že klan Frostwolf jsou psanci.Kvůli obavě o bezpečí svého lidu vedl Durotan své lidi přes Temný portal a nakonec se usadil ve vzdálencýh Alterackých horách. Během první války se Durotan vrátil z exilu, aby varoval Ogrima Doomhammera opět ze zrady Guldana. Krátce potom byl on a jeho manželka zavžděni vrahy, přežil jen jejich malý syn Go´el, kterého později lidé pojmenovali jako Thralla. Během první a druhé váky členové klanu zůstávali v úkrytu a praktikoval isvé staré tradice pod vedením šamana Drek´thara. Nakonec téměř dvě desetiletí po jejich vyhnání začali hledat Thralla syna jejich bývalého náčelníka. Pod vedením Drek´Thara se stal Thrall šamanem a započal s křížovou výpravou proti plamenné legii, aby osvobodil své bratry orky. Ačkoliv členové kmene Frostwolf bojovali statečně a osvobodili své bratry, byli rozhodnutí, že zůstanou tam kde jsou, ostatní odpluli na Kalimdor. Nyní však započali nové boje mezi Hordou a Alianci. Alterak se stává novým místem pro pokračování této bitvy mezi frakcemi. '''RP poznámka: '''Toto je jeden z nejpopulárnějších klanů. Je o nich také napsáno nejvíce informací, protože kniha "Rise of the Horde" je sepsána z pohledu Durotana. Warsong klan *'Dřívější vůdci - Grommash Hellscream *'Nýnější vůdci: Garrosh Hellscream' *'Barvy klanu : červená, fialová, černá' Jeden z nejsilnějších a nejvíce násilných klanů, klan Warong byl také jeden z nejvýznamnějších klanů v na Draenoru a byl schopen se vyhnout Aliančním expedicím na každém kroku. Jsou nazýváni jak žumpové a zvládli používat meče a nože, několik z nich získalo hodnost pán mečů. Klan je jmenován zejména pro velké bitvy a jejich vůdce během druhé války byl Gromm Hellscream. Zatímco klan Warsong byl ušetřen porážek Druhé války, díky následkůn Ner´zhula v důsledku ejho konfliktů. Warsong síla spojená s těmi z Bleeding Hollow klanu vedeného Kilroggem Deadeyem byli předučeni k tomu, aby strategicky vehledávali nejsilnější artefakty na Azerothu. Se zničením Temného portálu, Draenoru a úderem Aliance byli Grom a Warsong klan nuceni skrývat se v divočině Lordaeronu. Doplnili své řady, které byli téměř na pokraji vyhubení za téměř 15 let. Během této doby, Grom neustále bojoval s démonickou kletbou orků. Tato kletba nechála jeho rasu oslabenou. Grom je také znám tím, že bojoval až do konce svých dnů. Vzhledem k jeho smrti byl počet orků snížen. Jejich situace vypadala více než beznadějně. Mladí a slabí jedinci nebyli schopni prospívat v jejich drsném prostředí a den zůčtování klanu Warsong se blížil. Naštětí se klan Warsong sešel s vedením Ogrimmem Doomhammerem a Thrallem což mě za následek změnu vedení klanu Frostwolf. Bojovali proti lidským internačním táborům kolem pevnosti Durhnolde. Snažili se o oživení národa orků. Zatímco orkská horda se snažila vypořádat s Lordaeron, byl nový rozkaz od náčelníka Trhalla, který rozmlouval s Medivhem. Což zapříčinilo rozhodnutí stažení se z Lordaeronu a přesunout se na Kalimdor. Během svého pobytu na Kalimdoru byl Grom a Warsong zmanipulováni Manorothem a dodal jim krvežíznivost tak silnou, že započali bojovat s Nočními elfy v Ashenvalském lese. Způsobili obrovskou zkázu lesů, že se je pokusil zatavit i samotný Cenarius. Při záchraně lesa byl však zabit. Nakonc to byl Thrall kdo si uvědomil, že podlehli krvežíznivosti a musel je osvobodit. S Thrallovou pomocí byl Grom schopen překonat svou krvežíznivost a společně zabili Mannorotha. Grom však v této bitvě padl. RP poznámka: 'Druhý nejoblíbenější klan, mají vlastní varkoč. 'Blackrock klan *'Bývalí vůdci: Ogrim Doomhammer, Blackhand Destroyer, Jubei´Thos' *'Nýnější vůdci: Rend Blackhand' *'Barva clanu: červená' *'Místa: Blackrock spire, Burning Steppes' '''Klan Blackrock vedl útok v první a druhé valce. Během této doby, to byl jeden z největších a nejobávanějších klanů orků. Ke konci první války byl Black Hand napaden a zabit nadporučíkem Ogrimmem Dommhammerem. Doomhammer se chytil kontroly nad klanem a poražených členů Stínové Rady, největší hrozby jeho trůnu. Klan dosáhl hojného počtu vítězství během Druhé války, když zrada Gul´dana nutila Doomhammera rozdělit své síly, poslal část klanu, aby stopovala Gul´dana a zabila jeho následovníky. Událost oslabila Blackrock na tolik, že byli poraženi a téměř zničeni při útoku na Blackrock Spire. Ogrim Doomhammer byl zajat a poslán do Lordaeronu v řetězech. Blackrock klanu zůstalo však loajálních několik orků, kteří nebyli zabiti nebo zajati. Po bitvě se vrátil zpět do Blackrock spire a začali horu přestavovat. Narozdíl od jiných orků zůstali u starých ideálů hordy, včetně uctívání démonů a zvraceného krve chtíče. Stali se vzorem pro orky, kteří touží po starých časech a brzy se začnou jejich řady obnovovat znovu. '''RP poznámka: '''Zatímco většina z tohoto klanu je opravdu zlá, někteří z nich zavázali svůj život nové hordě. Rozdělení podle tříd ''Válečník - ''Tradiční ork, který se do svých bitev vrhá s dvěmi nebo jednou obrovskou zrbaní. Válečníci jdou do svých nepřátel bez jakéhokoliv strachu, poskytuje pravý příklad toho jak by ork měl vypadat. Tyto znaky jsou obvykle typy jako je Doomhammer, Grom a Thrall. ''Černokněžník - ''Černokněžníci jsou ta nejnižší splodina celé kultury orků, oni jsou ti, kteří přivedli orky do korupce. Pokud si vytvoříte orka černokněžníka počítejte s tím, že s ním nebude zacházeno dobře jako u většiny jiných orků. Vetšína černokněžníků byla dříve šamany, takže jsou znalí v oboru alchymie a první pomoci. Většina z nich jsou typy jako Gul´dan. ''Šaman - ''Může povolávat duchy svých předků, kteří jim pomáhjí. Šamani představují vyšší příčku orkské společnsti, jsou vysoce respektováni většinou orků. Mají dobré znalosti v oblasti alchymie, rostlin a znalosit těla. Jedná se obvykle o Gul´dan nebo Doomhammer typ. ''Darebák - ''Jako darebák si jen pouze jedna příčka nad černokněžníkem. Orkové darebáci jsou většinou ženy jako Garona jsou to perfektní vrahové. Většina z nich je typ Thrall nebo Gul´dan. ''Lovec - ''Všichni orkové jsou lovci, ale ne tak mnoho jich patří do této třídy. Tradičně většina orků měla společníky vlky a jsou to mistři stopaři. Mohou být jakéhokoliv typu. ''Pán mečů - ''I přesto že se nejdná o samostatnou třídu mnoho orků i kvůli RP toto zvolilo. Hlavní věc k zapamatování je to, aby se nedopustili metagamingu. Pokud se chystáte na roleplay jako pán mečů prosím, buďte ohleduplní k ostatním a staí použít svůj status pána mečů k vysvětlení schopností, které máte ve hře. Většinou typ Thrall nebo Grom. ''Barbar - ''Necivilizovaný a brutální. Barbaři ilustrují orkské způsoby boje. Jsou to monstra na bojišti, kterým jejich hněv přidává k divokosti. Jejich vztek je hrůzostrašný na pohled. Jediný typ Grom. ''Mág - '''''Mágové jsou obávaní mezi orským lidem. Ostantí orkové nechtějí chápat tajemné cesty mágů a předstírají, že s nimi chtějí vycházet, idkyž tomu tak není. Orčí mágové se učili magii od různých ras. Typ: Doomhammer. Zbraně Orky můžeme téměř vždy vidět se sekerou, ale nejsou všichni otroci pro ovládání této zbraně. Válečná kladiva jsou také velmi populární volbou mezi orky. Orkové třímající válečná kladiva jsou schopni rozbít kost a rozdrtit nepřátele. Orkští černokněžníci a šamani používají zejména hole. Zbraně na dálku jsou, ale naprosto jiná věc. Zatímco orkové začínají s lukem učí se s ním mistrovsky zacházet. Orkské vrhací zbraně jsou také velmi oblíbené zejména vrhací sekery a kopí, díky své veliké účinnosti. Všimněte si, že technologie, neni orčí nejsilnější strana. Zdroj: Wowwiki.com